Jerome's Kyrptonite
by Angel-of-darkness-Love
Summary: This is surronded around the story of how Jerome has a weakness. I know shocking. This weakness is a young girl who was always there for him when his mother was handling her business.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a cool fall evening and the circus was in Gotham. Jim and Lee went to it for a date and wasn't disappointed. The acrobats were flying through the air with so much grace it was mesmerizing. You could feel the music and the energy. That was until the end of the act when suddenly the clowns came into the ring. They suddenly attacked the acrobats and soon it turned into an all out brawl. The fight escalated and soon Jim had to walk up to the fight and broke it up.

After the fight broke up Jim went around asking questions to the acrobats as well as the clowns but they all answered the same thing. They don't know why the clowns attack the acrobats and the clowns had nothing to say to them. But a young couple confessed something to .  
They confessed that the reason they could be fighting was because of a woman named Lila.

"Hey" Jim called to Lee "Sorry the date went south" he tried to apologized but soon got shut down when Lee said.

"Are you kidding? Best date ever. Who get to see a circus brawl."She chuckled and Jim scoffed.

"True but none of them will talk of course"He said with sarcasm dripping in his voice."Still don't know what those two were fighting over "

"I think they were rival lovers. Their families have been fighting each other since way back "she said in a curious voice"but this particular fight was over a woman named Lila." She then formed a grin"She's a snake dancer in the side show" Jim gives a face full of curiousness in it.

"Wow"He replied simply not knowing what to say. But Lee only got more excited.

"I know right. I mean how cool is that? A snake dancer" she smiled brightly

"No. I mean wow, you're really good "Jim chuckled

"People talk to doctors. "Lee gloats.

"I guess so. "Jim smiled. "I should find this Lila. You know make sure she's okay. Might take awhile. I'll have a patrolman take you home."he said to her. But as he was about to guide her to one. She responded.

"Oh. I could come with you"She said in a hopeful voice.

Jim didn't see it that way and tried to reason with her. "Lee, this is police business"

"Come on Jim. I'm dying to meet Lila" she broke out her million dollar smile that she knew could break him.

"Well, bringing along medical personal is a justifiable precaution, I guess "He said when he gave in.

"There you go"She giggled. Jim asked the ringmaster to take them to Lila.

Time skip a few minutes

Jim, Lee , and the ringmaster all went to the trailer park behind the tent where all the circus people stayed. They walked to a trailer with a snake. The ringmaster knocked on the door waiting for Lila to come out. But she didn't instead a clean cut young man with bright ginger hair opened the door.

"G.C.P.D. We need to talk to Lila."Jim told the young man.

"She's not here "said the boy as he came out with his jacket on."Why? What's happened?"He asked worried.

Jim asked"Where is she?"

"I don't know. "He told him. "She was suppose to be home ages ago."  
"You a relative" Jim asked him.  
"I'm her son, Jerome."he told Jim. Soon a raven haired girl dressed in a white sheer dress on come out from behind the trailer.

"Jerome? Is everything ok?"She asked the boy. She couldn't be older than 16. She walked over to him and held his hand.

"Yeah don't worry Aria. "He grabbed a blanket from the trailer and wrapped it around her. "You shouldn't be out in this weather dressed like that. "

"What's going on?"She asked him.

"They're looking for my mom."he told her.

"Jerome, when was the last time her?" Jim asked the ginger.

"This morning." He said look up from Aria."She was here when Aria and I left for the library."

The ringmaster decided to step in. "Relax Jerome. This gentleman is just here because of Owen and Al had a disagreement."

"Of course they did. "Aria mumbled.

"Your mother's fine. Gone on her spree, no doubt. You know how she is."

Jerome looked at him in disbelief. "A spree? Without her hat? Her coat? Her purse." He tightened his hold on Aria's hand

" , when was the last time you saw Lila?"Jim directed towards the raven haired beauty

"Last night when I left the trailer after Jerome and I finished studying. "She told him honestly.

"Not this morning?"Jim questioned.

"No." She snapped at Jim"Look I avoid her when I can. She and I aren't friends. I'm only friends with Jerome.I stayed out of their trailer this morning out of respect."

"Look at Sheba. "He said then looked at Jim. "She's distraught. She knows something's wrong."Aria looked at the snake and petted her.

"The snake is agitated"Jim commented as he watched how Jerome and Aria acted around each other.

The ringmaster quickly stepped him and whispered into Jim's ear. "She is what you call a party girl. Back in the morning with her knickers in her handbag. Sure as eggs" Jerome heard him and frowned. Aria noticed this and hugged him. She knew he and his mother weren't very kind to one another but she also knew that those things hit a nerve or two.

"But she didn't bring her handbag, did she?" Jim said in an aggravated voice. "How fast does a snake that size move/" he asked Jerome. When he did Aria tighten her grip on his arm.

" A fast walking pace. They mostly rely on surprise." Jerome grabbed her hand knowing she was terrified of Sheba and snakes in general.

" Let her out." Jim commanded.

"I'm sorry?"

"Let her out" he said once more. Jerome lets the snake and moves Aria behind him. They follow the snake until they found a truck with a tarp over it. Jim walked to it and pulled the tarp off. It revealed a dead woman laying in the hay. Suddenly Jerome falls to his knees and cries his eyes out. Aria hugs him from behind and comforts him by rubbing his back and letting him rest her head her shoulder


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Police Station

Aria's POV

'Who could do this to Lila? Yeah she wasn't the nicest person in the world not to mention a terrible mother but no one deserves to be murdered in such a cruel way.' I thought as I hugged Jerome. I wasn't even paying attention to the cop scolding the ringmaster. I suddenly felt Jerome's grip tighten and he buries his head in my shoulder.

~Time Skip to the Police Station ~

Still Aria's POV

The cop who I now know as Jim Gordon took us along with the rest of the circus to the GCPD station. I was worried because I didn't think anyone in the Circus would hurt Lila. We were suppose to be a family. One of the cops took Jerome and I to a separate room and we waited for Jim to come and speak with us. We didn't have to wait long because as soon as the rest came he came in. I gave him a small nod of acknowledgment and rested my head on Jerome's shoulder.

"Tell me about your mother Jerome" Said Jim in a kind but stern voice.

"She's my mother" Jerome said " What can I say about her? She was perfect. Not a very good cook but except for that" This statement shocked me. Lila was anything but perfect. She slept with almost all the grown males in the Circus and some in different cities we visited. I looked at Jim and he didn't believe him. I could tell.

"Did she have any enemies? Someone with a grudge?" He asked Jerome.

"Um. Detective Gordon may I leave for a few? These questions are towards Jerome and I feel like a burden." I asked. He gave me nod and I left. I looked around to see John and Mary , then I sighed. I walked over toward them and puts a hand on John's shoulder.

" Hey Aria. How's Jerome?" he said smoothly. I just shrugged and looked to Mary.

"What happened this time between you and her ?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"The fight and Lila." he stated. I sighed once more and gripped his hands.

"John you need to stop living by the Grayson's rule. I know you love your family but you also have a life to live." I told him and looked at Mary. "Maybe it's with her. Maybe it's not. But you need to live your own life." He nodded and gave me a soft smile. Soon after that I see Jim come out of the room and went into a different office. Which I assume is the Captains Office.


	3. Author Note : Sorry

Hey my dear angels

sorry its been so long since i have been updating these stories and thank you for always giving me encouragement but putting this into your favorites and for following me and my stories. Right now these are going to be on hold. Plus i might piss you off by asking this but what is so appealing about basically stalking a star or singer. I was just online last week when i come across an article about how this famous guy is single and is looking for a girl, and in the comments section there were hundreds of females around his age saying how they would love to be his girlfriend or where they should sign up to be his girl. Yeah i get that there are some really good looking famous people but have anyone ever thought about how they are just like everyone else. They breath the same air and they live on the same planet. They may have talent but so does everyone else, just not everyone wants to be famous. So if I made a whole bunch of you pissed at me I'm sorry but I'm being honest. no one should be treated like a prize or like a cash cow or as a piece of meat. Love you guys

-Love

The Angel of Darkness Love


End file.
